A Cat Lover's First Love
by Yuzuki Grey
Summary: A Luka X Miku one shot. When Luka and Miku were children, Luka moved away and now has come back. How will they react to seeing each other again? Miku is a little more than shocked about Luka's actual gender. Oh, sweet, sweet yuri.


A Cat Lover's First Love; Luka X Miku

One shot

* * *

Miku's POV

* * *

"Miku!" A pink haired boy called out. "Look, look! She's eating!" I turned around to see him feeding a stray cat.

"Wow!" I ran over. "She's so cute!" I called out before I reached over to pet the cat.

"We should take care of her, don't you think?" The boy held a bright, beautiful smile on his face.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Third Person's POV

* * *

"-ku."

"Miku."

"Miku, listen to me!"

"Hm? What is it?" The tealette asked, raising her head from her desk.

"Right now is not time to be sleeping. We're in the middle of homeroom," Rin lectured sternly. She was in class president mode.

"I wasn't sleeping. I was remembering a pleasant memory and you interrupted it."

"Don't pout!"

"Girls, are you done yet?" The teacher asked. "I'm trying to introduce a new student."

"New student?" Miku looked to the front of the class, still smiling from messing with Rin. She immediately made eye contact with the pink haired new girl. The pinkette looked away quickly, her face was flustered for some reason. _Is she nervous?_

"I'm sorry you had to witness that..."

"No, it's perfectly okay. It was entertaining," the girl said, letting out a light laugh. "My name is Luka Megurine, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a beautiful smile.

"AH!" Miku shouted, her face became the deepest shades of red. _It's her!_

"Miku, what's wrong?" Rin asked, really worried.

"N-nothing," she said looking away from Luka.

Classes seemed longer than usual that day. Miku wanted to speak with Luka._ It's probably not her, but there's still a chance._

"Rin, can you go back without me today? There's something I need to find out."

"Yeah, sure."

The tealette walked over to Luka's desk, she was still packing.

"Uh, L-Luka?" she stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Miku took her to the roof of the school so they could be alone.

_ I don't know why, but being alone with Luka makes me really nervous. Ughh._

"What is it?" she asked, smiling.

"Um, did you use to live here before now?"

"Yeah, why?" Luka's smile grew bigger.

"Well, you resemble somebody I used to know..."

"Oh, really?" She had a slight blush on her face.

"I don't know his name, but do you happen to have a brother?"

"... No..." Her face dropped. _She's definitely disappointed. But it can't be her. It can't be._

"Oh... Sorry, I must have gotten the wrong person then," Miku said quickly and turned away. Luka grabbed her wrist and pulled the tealette towards her.

"Who exactly are you looking for?" Her face was so close to Miku's that Miku could feel Luka's breath on her neck. The tealette's whole face glowed a bright red. Miku looked away, she couldn't keep any eye contact with Luka at all.

"S-someone... who likes cats..." The pinkette suddenly get go of Miku and started laughing really hard.

"My stomach hurts!" She was laughing too hard...

"What's so funny?" Miku asked, a little annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing," Luka let out after her laughter died down. "We still have plenty of time so let's have fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing. I like you, let's be good friends." _We don't need to rush. We're still kids after all._

"Eh?"

"You don't want too?" She pouted.

"I... didn't say that."

"Then it's decided!" Luka shouted with a bright smile shining on her face.

_You're kidding me. That smile. She can't be that boy. My first love can't be a girl!_

* * *

Luka's POV

* * *

"Miku!" I called out. "Look, look! She's eating!" I looked up to see a teal angel rush over.

"Wow! She's so cute!" I nodded in agreement.

"We should take care of her, don't you think?" I said, seeing how pleased the cat looked receiving Miku's pets.

"Yeah!" The tealette shouted, giving off a radiant smile.

I reached out and pulled Miku into a hug away from the cat and placed an innocent kiss on her lips. "Love you, Miku!"

* * *

"Miku, listen to me!" _Miku?_

I looked to the source of the noise that woke me from my daydream to find a teal angel. _No way._

In the seat before me, my first love sat with her teal twin tails dancing in the wind the windows let in._ It's her._

* * *

I was working on my other stories. Honest! But then I thought of this... and well... I wrote it.

Hope you enjoyed this short one shot. :D

X's & O's Yuzu


End file.
